nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Zombiehunter115/My (late) review of CoD WWII
Yes I get that I'm reviewing a game a little over a year old. Lets jump in. Won't be reviewing DLC as I don't have any (yet). Campaign The WWII campaign throws you right in with the Normandy Landings, D-Day. You play as Ronald Daniels from Longview, TX. Unlike most of the previous CoD's, WWII actually got me involved with the characters which caught me off guard. In a good way, mind you. One character death actually made me think, "Oh shit!" instead of, "Meh." You'll see him in an updated list of Saddest character deaths in CoD. There were, however, only a small hand full of missions that stood out to me. The rest felt to be the standard "shoot some guys, move up, dialog, shoot more guys". However, the ones that did stand out to me really did STAND OUT. One mission in particular is Liberation. In Liberation, your squad teams up with the French Resistance to kick the Nazis out of Paris. In the first half of the mission you play as French Resistance woman, Camille "Rousseau" Denis and you are deep undercover in Nazi occupied territory. You're mission is to make a briefcase swap with another undercover Resistance member. Give your briefcase to him and take his, which is full of explosives. Plant the explosives on the gates allowing Daniels and his squad to storm the area. The thing that really stood out to me about this mission is that the game makes you remember your cover story. Every now and then, while trying to find your contact, your character will be asked to see your papers. They'll ask you something from your papers and you have to answer correctly in order to continue mission. They'll ask your name, your reason for being here, etc. It added a bit pressure to it and I liked it. All in all, I enjoyed the campaign. Multiplayer If I'm being honest, I'm enjoying the multiplayer more than Nazi Zombies. The fact that the launch maps are so few in numbers is kinda lame, but it makes up for it with the quality of the maps. These maps are really good. My personal favorite of the launch maps is Point du Hoc. War mode is interesting as well. I thought that my favorite map would be Operation Neptune as that is the Normand Landings, but no. Just like it was in the actual real life battle, Operation Neptune is a slaughter the first half of the game for the Allies. It's not a fun map. The one they advertised throughout promotion of the game, Operation Breakout, is a lot of fun. I think it is interesting how they made a mode with multiple objectives. I liked it. Prop Hunt is fun. I just wish it was a little more like Gmod Prop Hunt. However, I've been able to get away with some dumb shit in Prop Hunt. I was playing one match and I was this giant bolder as a prop, and you can only change props two times. I couldn't change anymore so I was stuck as a bolder. Somehow I was the last prop standing and I won. My only complaint is that I couldn't play the Undead update when it first came out because of the zombies in the multiplayer (sound familiar?). Multiplayer is fun. Nazi Zombies I didn't really care much for Nazi Zombies. Maybe because it's not Treyarch? I don't know. Either way, it is fun, mind you. Just not as fun as I'd like it to be. I think my main issue is that it's too easy. Like, I got to round 27 my first play through with NO knowledge of what I'm doing. What does that say? I think we were going for the Easter egg? We never did it though. There is a Prologue to it that acts as sort of a tutorial. As far as I know you can survive as far as you want in it, but I decided to leave when it said I had enough points (or, I'm sorry. Jolts.) to leave. Another thing that kinda keeps you on your toes is jump scares. Not in the Treyarch sense where you look at a location through a sniper scope, but zombies popping out of no where to jump you. It doesn't really scare you on the high rounds but on the lower rounds, it can kinda startle you. Nazi Zombies is fun-ish. That's my review of CoD WWII. Category:Blog posts